Routine Checkup
Return from Battle The sun shined beautifully down on the spring island of Brine. It was a wonderful day to be outside in the sun, but a one Ambrose Morrigan was inside doing paperwork. Though it wasn't like this was a lamentable occurrence, as the one known as Merlin within the Round Table Pirates preferred paperwork to many "outside activities". At the moment he was going over the medical files for said pirate crew, and he couldn't help but notice that those for the Squires, newly acquired and otherwise, were worryingly empty. He'd need to schedule physicals for them so he could get all the information that was integral to keeping them healthy. He stood from his desk and moved about his office. He made his home in the tallest tower on the island, giving him a great view of the sky the floating landmass looked out on even at the lowest level where his infirmary was located. The different levels to the towers held different spaces essential to Morrigan's day to day work. He gathered parchments and an inkwell, beginning to write out small summons for each of the Squires so they would know they were overdue for examination. The quicker he did this, the faster he could get back to other matters that didn't involve tutting around apprentices. A loud slam would be heard throughout Morrigan’s office as Harlan quite literally crashed into the room, collapsing on the ground. After Kerrim had set sail to take him home, they had been attacked again. Harlan barely managed to make it back to Brine. Harlan would never admit it, but he let out a whimper of pain, his body was covered in wounds. Cuts, broken ribs, broken ankles; quite frankly, a lot of him was broken. He had to work on improving his body to be able to handle the high-power bursts he released. But that was besides the point, Harlan opened his mouth, and let out a cry. “MORRIGAN!” he yelled. “I NEED THE MAGIC HOCUS POCUS DONE TO ME!” Morrigan held back a wince at the loud sound and hoped that nothing was seriously damaged from the entrance. Morrigan was down the stairs and at Harlan's side in an instant, his eyes sweeping over the other's form and assessing his sorry state with all the efficiency of a trained doctor. Which he was. He lead Harlan to a bed and moved his hands in the air above him "You're a mess, squire. Actually that's an understatement. You look like you got into a fight with Puffing Tom and lost." The wounds were numerous and many of them very serious. It spoke to the man's countenance that he had survived to receive medical attention. Morrigan's eyes closed, stretching his hands over the other male's chest as he did so. He focused intently, calling upon the energy of the world around him and pulling it into himself. He felt the familiar joining of the two, the formation of mana, and let the energy flow to his finger tips. A soft light appeared at his palms, reaching forward into the male's body and coaxing it into action. The energy promoted a warmth within Harlan's body, erasing his pain and leaving nothing but a contented sensation behind. His natural healing processes were enhanced several hundred times over, causing his body to repair itself before his very eyes. Bones were set and healed, bruising faded and torn muscles righted themselves, bleeding stopped and open wounds stitched themselves together. When Morrigan was finished, the half-Mink was as good as new. There was absolutely no sign that he had been damaged at all. Morrigan let out a huff of air, a slight fatigue washing over him from the act of healing such extensive damage in such a short amount of time, though he stood soon after. He moved to grab a glass of water and brought it back to his patient "You're going to feel exhausted for the next day or two. With the way that spell works, it just kicks your body into healing itself much faster than it normally would. Which means the energy is still taken from you to do the actual healing." He crossed his arms and raised a brow at the squire "Want to tell me what happened?" Harlan groaned in annoyance. To be fair, he did feel much better considering all the shit that had happened to him. He gingerly rose up, sitting on the bed with his feet above the ground. The boy rubbed the back of his right shoulder, grimacing slightly at the touch. His head still ached, a fight of that scale coupled with another attack had its toll on the boy. Harlan looked up at Morrigan and let out a laugh, despite the slight pain it gave. "No, I really don't want to." Morrigan crooked his finger and a filed came floating down from the levels above to his hands, along with a quill. He leveled Harlan with a withering look before opening the file and turning to a page "I apologize if I gave you the impression that telling me was optional. I need to know for your file." The quill swept quickly across the page, though he was looking at Harlan rather than hat he was writing "So either you talk or I make you talk." The hybrid let out a sigh of exasperation. He didn't want to talk about it, but knew in the state he was in, he wouldn't last long against whatever Morrigan would do to make him talk. Even if it was magic or whatever, it didn't feel right to him, the way it tingled down his spine. "Alright." he replied. "I may have gotten into a bit of a fight." Morrigan was not amused, and it showed all over his face "No! Are you sure? I thought you might've taken a little tumble down the stairs." More quick movement of his quill across the page, more staring at his current subject of study "Details, Harlan. All this beating around the bush is very childish." "Long story short..." Harlan began. "I fought some Pirate guy, then Marines showed up, but one of them could like steal energy or something so I used a new technique to release the energy from my Mjölnir attack that he stole, but it became too concentrated and destroyed a town and I barely made it out." he ranted. "I overused my Wolf Cloak stuff...I'm not strong enough to wield it all and it's really damn annoying!" the half-Mink suddenly yelled, clenching his fists. He drew some blood in the process. Harlan realized Morrigan was still listening and proceeded to clear his throat. "Er, that's the story." Morrigan nodded along, still writing. He tilted his head to the side and some medical supplies floated from a cupboard. Gauze pads and some bandages, quickly binding Harlan's hand so to stop the bleeding "Thank you, that was all I needed." He made a final note on that page and flipped it to a new one "Now! Because you're here I can begin your examination. Basically I am going to take a look at your body and see what's wrong and what's right with you." He began writing on the new page, this time not bothering to look at Harlan "Now, most of the boring stuff I got from healing you. Now I just need to test your combat capabilities a bit. I know you just came from a fight, but think of this as a training opportunity." Morrigan let the file and quill float in the air beside him, both moving of their own accord as he exited the infirmary "Come along, now." "Can I have food first?" Harlan asked. He still hopped to the ground, removing the remains of his leather gloves. "Couldn't we just bother Abby for a steak or eight first?" Morrigan snapped his fingers and a basket of various fruits floated over to Harlan, bumping into his shoulder gently to get his attention. The fruits were in various vibrant colors and unique shapes, much too whimsical to be natural "Those are special fruits I've cultivated for the means of quick recovery. One of them is equal to a full meal. I still haven't perfected their flavoring so that they can actually taste like different meals, so they all taste like desserts." Harlan groaned in annoyance, taking a bite of the fruit. "Bleh, this tastes worse than cardboard." he stated, tossing the snack aside. "I know for a fact that cardboard has more flavour than that. Couldn't we just bother Abby real quick? For a quiiiick snack? Steak doesn't take...that long to prepare." Category:Role-Plays